365 Symphonies
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: 365 days, 365 glimpses into the lives and love of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.
1. And They Were Made Anew

** 365 Symphonies  
>1<strong>

**Prompt**: New

**A/N:** So, today is the first day of 2015, and so for the next 365 days, I will be writing a drabble (at exactly 100 words) a day about my favourite pairing, Draco/Astoria.

If you want to do this too with your own favourite characters, check out my '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on the 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum.

* * *

><p><strong>1: And They Were Made Anew<strong>

The war had cleansed her with fire, twisted her world and ripped through her mind.

Astoria was reborn.

Nothing was as it used to be. People she'd loved were dead. People who caused her misery were dead too.

But he was there. Draco was different.

They dragged themselves through the aftermath, picking each other up and stumbling towards the future. She fixed him, pulled together his raggedness and soaked up his guilt. He'd done bad things, but it didn't matter anymore. He patched up her broken pieces and murdered her grief.

And so they became one, made anew, and lived.


	2. In Birth, Victory

**365 Symphonies  
>2<strong>

**Prompt**: Glory

**A/N:** The second in my 365 Draco/Astoria drabbles.

If you want to do this too with your own favourite characters, check out my '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on the 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum.

* * *

><p><strong>2: In Birth, Victory<strong>

He watched her screaming, watched the shimmer of light that played on her sodden skin. Her hair was a rag that clung to her shoulders.

Draco tasted blood, felt his teeth sink deep into his knuckles.

Images of red and war played on his mind, and were washed away.

Healers rushed about them, and a song of victory played out in Astoria's relieved tears.

He thought of soldiers and fighters, of the valiant actions of battle. They'd never compare.

There was no glory in that. But this, watching the woman he loved give birth to their son, this was glory.


	3. A Treasure Trove

**365 Symphonies  
>3<strong>

**Prompt**: Snow

**A/N:** The third in my 365 Draco/Astoria drabbles.

If you want to do this too with your own favourite characters, check out my '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on the 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum.

* * *

><p><strong>3: A Treasure Trove<strong>

_A moment, crystallized in ice and snow. A laugh echoing hollowly across the years, the sound long forgotten and always missed. A clash of lips and pink creeping across a young girl's cheek._

The photo-album was old now, the leather scuffed and musty. It was heavy with animated photos depicting their life.

It was a treasure trove of dreams and milestones, of hope and loss.

If anyone wanted to know the story of Draco and Astoria, they would see it there, eternalized in silent dances and empty smiles.

_The very first page, they kiss a thousand times in the snow._


	4. Song of Her Heart

**365 Symphonies  
>4<strong>

**Prompt**: Heart

**A/N:** The fourth in my 365 Draco/Astoria drabbles.

If you want to do this too with your own favourite characters, check out my '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on the 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum.

* * *

><p><strong>4: Song of Her Heart<strong>

Her chest was alive with a maelstrom of butterfly wings.

His lips moved closer. Their eyes locked and they exchanged looks of excitement and uncertainty; was this really going to happen?

Astoria's heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would stop.

Draco put a cautious hand on her face and stroked her cheek. Her breath stuttered. All she could hear now was the song of her heart and the catch in Draco's throat.

She couldn't take it any more.

Astoria pushed forward, crashed her lips into his and ignored the pain of her teeth colliding with her flesh.


	5. A Starlit Dance

**365 Symphonies  
>5<strong>

**Prompt**: Starlight

**A/N:** The fifth in my 365 Draco/Astoria drabbles.

If you want to do this too with your own favourite characters, check out my '365 Days of Drabbles' challenge on the 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' forum.

* * *

><p><strong>5: A Starlit Dance<strong>

He watched her from the balcony as she strolled about the gardens, their tiny son snuggled in her arms.

The wind carried the faint sound of a lullaby to his ears, and he drank in the mystical silence of the night.

Starlight shone down and illuminated his wife and child like a spotlight, and Draco saw only the intricate dance of a muggle ballet dancer, much like one his wife had made him see last year.

She finished her walk and glanced up, and Draco smiled.

He clapped, and as though Astoria knew his thoughts, she curtsied with the stars.


End file.
